Avalon Elf Pantheon
The Avalon elf pantheon, known as the Estanosse, the First House, are the group of deities worshiped by the elves native to Ire. Most of the pantheon has an affinity towards birds. Birds represent all that an elf is: freedom, grace, and precision. Whether it is a dove or falcon, birds are common sights in elven worship. History Sibling deities Kaeleth and the Spider Queen were among the first gods, and after the creation of the mortal realm they looked to create life. They created perfection. They created what the elves call Mi'Eld en Toloth, or the Original Eight. They are the first eight elves. They are similar to saints and a couple have become gods. They are called upon to bestow blessings in prayer. Kaeleth and his sister and/or wife now only known as the Spider Queen. Shortly after their ascension, Pria, Kaeleth's current wife, ascended next to them. "The Lady and her'' King were born and walked among the Firsts. The All Maker lived among the other divines, ascended to their place as the rightful inheritors of Power. The two lived and loved and together birthed the Eight. : '''Alignment: '''CG : '''Religious Center:' Anderia *Ayana - Goddess of the Sky *Eramuuth - Goddess of Mischief *Eliesrana - Goddess of Dreams, Visions, Mysteries, and the Stars *Ishana - Goddess of the Hunt *Haarl - Goddess of the Sea *Kaeleth - The All-Father, God of Magic, War, Light, and Fathership *Pathon - God of Freedom *Pria - All-Mother, Goddess of Love and the Forest *Saianash - God of Writing, the Scribe *Volenrath - God of Healing and Death Mi'Eld en Toloth These are the eight original elves created by Kaeleth and Pria. They are saints and are prayed to. They are not gods and are not worshiped. No clerics dedicate themselves to them. They are simple respected, revered, and prayed to for good luck. *'Aaorin' - Patron of Magical and Non-Magical Crafting. Prayed to by crafters and typically magical workshops will have a shrine to him. He was the first elven wizard and grey elf and he was the inventor of elven craft. *'Ayana' - Patron of Bird and the Sky. One of the two Mi'Eld to ascend to divinity, legend says she taught the avriel how to fly. She is worshiped by avriel and often prayed to by airship sailors. She was the first elf to fly and is said to be the first to sail in an airship. *'Cressya' - Patron of Rivers and Lakes. Cressya is generally prayed to by sailors and fishermen for safe travels and a good catch. She love the water and was the first to be transformed into a sea elf. *'Eilzara Nhatanial' - Patron of Nobility and Generosity . Eilzara was the first queen of the elves and is prayed to for good luck and is named in part of every opening ceremony of Avalon council meetings for good meetings. *'Nessad' - Patron of Home and Family. Almost every house of the elves has a shrine to Nessad. He protects the home and family from harm and provides prosperity and love. He was the original founder of Avalon and the creator of the elven homeland. *Palaton - Patron of Combat dancing, and the Bladesong.. Prayed to by duelests, dancers, and artists.. The art of combat is truly an art. He is the inventor and teacher of the elven bladesong and bladedancing styles. *'Velkin' - Patron of the Wild. He was the the first wood elf. He is revered as the lord of wood elves, first among their kind, and the first to master the wilderness. He taught the elves hunting, gathering, and wilderness survival. *'Zenfaria' - Patron of Betrayal, Lies, and Destruction. One of the two Mi'Eld to ascend to divinity. She lead the drow in the decent and betrayed the elven people as a whole. She is responsible for destroying elven society. She was the first drow. Category:Religion